<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love so sweet by everythingisconnected</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902732">Love so sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected'>everythingisconnected</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Childhood Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is failing his telepathy class and Koschei persuades him to let him help out, but Theta is really, really bad at hiding his crush. Especially when Koschei is lying this close to him and inside his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love so sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a drabble bc im a slut for academy era thoschei and a slut for homoerotic telepathy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theta was <i>really</i> bad at telepathy.</p>
<p>To be honest, he was bad at most subjects, and was barely passing.</p>
<p>It was unfair, because his best friend Koschei was doing a lot better than him. And he just loved to show it off and rub it in his face.</p>
<p>He wanted <i>something</i> to flaunt about. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out to be a Time Lord, it was what most of his teachers had said after all.</p>
<p>Telepathy was the worst subject to be bad at. Too many times he’d accidentally let something slip, causing other students to mock him. There was one really important thing that he definitely didn’t want anyone, especially Koschei, finding out about. Luckily, that was one of the only things he’d managed to successfully hide.</p>
<p>So he lay there on his bed, looking like an idiot while trying to concentrate, building up his psychic walls. There was no way he was going to be humiliated by the other students again.</p>
<p>“Theta, are you meditating?”</p>
<p>Theta’s eyes shot open, his hearts almost leaping from his chest. Of course Koschei had chosen that moment to walk in, and of course he’d started stripping off his robes, leaving him in a white tank top. Theta bit his lip, trying not to stare. He was such an embarrassing, lovestruck idiot. Another thing for everyone to laugh at.</p>
<p>Koschei sighed and collapsed back onto his own bed the opposite side of their room. “OK, don’t talk to me then. I’m getting some rest.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Theta finally snapped out of his daze. “I’m failing class, Kos.”</p>
<p>Koschei turned over to face him. “Which one this time?”</p>
<p>Theta rolled his eyes. “Telepathy, idiot. Everyone’s so much better than me.”</p>
<p>Koschei pouted dramatically. “Aww. C’mere and I’ll show you what to do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust you not to hypnotise me,” Theta said. “You’ve already done it to multiple classmates. It was funny though.”</p>
<p>“Thete, you know I wouldn’t do that to you,” Koschei flipped over onto his back again. “Just trying to help a poor failing child.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Theta leapt up from his bed and sat on Koschei’s legs. “You’re an asshole, Kos.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re sitting on my lap?”</p>
<p>Theta blushed, then frowned. “Angrily. I’m sitting on your lap <i>in anger</i>. Because I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Sure you do,” Koschei smirked, grabbing Theta by his arm and dragging him down on top of him. </p>
<p>Theta shrieked, struggling to wriggle free as Koschei trapped him in his strong arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked. </p>
<p>“Let me go!”</p>
<p>“Nope, you’re gonna let me teach you.”</p>
<p>“Why should I?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m better than you.”</p>
<p>“You’re better at being stuck up than me.”</p>
<p>“I’m also stronger,” Koschei grinned as Theta finally stopped trying to escape his grip. </p>
<p>Theta huffed, as Koschei loosened his hold and let him turn over to face him. His hair was probably a mess and his cheeks were too red and Koschei had probably noticed how much he enjoyed being close to him, even when they’re play-fighting. </p>
<p>Instead, Koschei was smiling like an idiot. A smug idiot.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered softly, placing a large hand on Theta’s cheek. “I won’t hurt you. I promise. Just let me show you.”</p>
<p>Theta sighed. “Fine. But no poking around in my head.”</p>
<p>“You’re no fun,” Koschei moved closer, and Theta hoped to Rassilon he couldn’t hear how much his hearts were hammering. </p>
<p>When he pressed their foreheads together, fingers resting on Theta’s temple, he’d expected to panic, but instead he felt a wave of calm wash over him.</p>
<p>Koschei was comforting him.</p>
<p>“Imagine a door closing if there’s something you don’t want me to see,” Koschei whispered, except it wasn’t out loud, because Theta didn’t feel his breath against his face. “Think of something. Let me figure it out.”</p>
<p>OK, this shouldn’t be hard. Theta furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate. His mind instantly went to their spot down the alleys of the citadel where they hid from Borusa while skipping class.</p>
<p>
  <i>Am I there? You’re so predictable, Theta.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I spend all my time with you. Of course you’re there.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You spoke to me. I’m impressed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Of course I can speak, idiot. I’m not entirely useless.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s our place in the alleys. Easy.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>How did you do that?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Concentrate, Theta. What am I thinking of right now?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Probably being the President or something obvious.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Good guess, but wrong. Look through my mind.</i>
</p>
<p>Theta sighed, reaching up a hand to Koschei’s cheek. He felt his light stubble and was almost distracted for a moment. If he moved forward just an inch they’d be kissing-</p>
<p>
  <i>Your thoughts are loud.</i>
</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>
  <i>No they’re not. I wasn’t thinking anything. I’m trying to guess.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Go on then.</i>
</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure when their legs had tangled together on the bed, or when they’d started almost sharing breath. He’d almost let himself slip last time, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.</p>
<p>Theta tried to concentrate. Koschei was more talented than him at keeping his doors shut. But there was one, he noticed, that wasn’t entirely closed.</p>
<p>Maybe that was it.</p>
<p>He shifted closer, peering through shyly. It was their room, the one they were in right now.</p>
<p>
  <i>That was easy. It’s our room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Theta, you’ve barely looked.</i>
</p>
<p>Theta sighed, opening the door further. He could make out two figures, which were obviously them.</p>
<p>He squinted. This couldn’t be real. He had to have made some sort of mistake. He was in his own head instead of Koschei’s.</p>
<p>They were exactly as they were now, but kissing.</p>
<p>
  <i>Kos?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hmm?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I think I’m in the wrong place.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I don’t think you are.</i>
</p>
<p>Theta’s mind was blurring, he was losing control of himself. Keep those walls up, those doors closed, don’t let him see-</p>
<p>Except he’d obviously already seen.</p>
<p>And was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <i>Theta?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Koschei?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m going to kiss you.</i>
</p>
<p>Theta gasped as warm lips met his. They were still telepathically connected so he felt all his emotions explode, the doors blasting open and letting everything spill out in crashing waves.</p>
<p>He felt Koschei reciprocating, sending him calming brushes of love over and over, as they kissed. Theta’s fingers dug into Koschei’s hair, pulling him closer and his hearts continuing to spill their contents into the other’s mind.</p>
<p>After another moment they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. When Theta opened his eyes, Koschei was staring at him, barely an inch between them.</p>
<p>“You’re really bad at telepathy,” Koschei chuckled. “All I could hear was you wanting to kiss me. I couldn’t exactly say no, could I?”</p>
<p>Theta was speechless. His hearts were still pounding, his head spinning. </p>
<p>“May-maybe it’s a good thing I’m failing,” Theta grinned, moving his hand to hold Koschei’s. “Do you feel that?”</p>
<p>“The dizziness?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I think they call it...” Koschei said softly. “A psychic bond.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I thought it took years for that to happen.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re not as bad as you thought,” Koschei leaned in for another kiss. They felt their minds brush again, not as intense this time, but still filled with the affection they felt for each other.</p>
<p>“I think I need more practise, Kos,” Theta whispered, their lips almost touching. Koschei took him by surprise, hand grasping his face and leg swung over him as he rolled on top. Theta gasped, letting Koschei enter his mind again as he fitted their lips together forcefully.</p>
<p>
  <i>Have you thought about this often, love?</i>
</p>
<p>Theta felt himself turn into a mushy puddle of emotional goo at the pet name, and just the feeling of Koschei surrounding him, physically and mentally.</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe a few times.</i>
</p>
<p>Koschei’s tongue was in his mouth and they were biting at each other’s lips, tugging at each other’s hair like they were making up for lost time.</p>
<p>
  <i>I can see all your thoughts. You’re not very good at hiding them. They’re all about me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Kos.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Where’s the lie though?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I hate you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I can tell.</i>
</p>
<p>Theta could feel Koschei’s smugness. That insufferable, sinfully attractive git.</p>
<p>Moments later and they were laying side-by-side, breathing heavily but foreheads still touching and minds still connected. It was like an addiction they couldn’t stop, and was making Theta frustrated that they’d never tried this before.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the evening in each other's minds, and despite Koschei’s love of learning all of Theta’s secrets and fantasies about him, he also attempted to teach him how to control them. Maybe the practise was helping a little.</p>
<p>Koschei was a far better teacher than Borusa anyway, with the additional bonus of soft kisses and cuddling close together. When the rest of the Deca found out about this though, he had a feeling several bets were about to be won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments always make my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>